


Abstractionist

by goodlookin



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Han was a slut and we all know it, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: The pot refuses to call the kettle black.orHan picks up girls because he thinks he's classier than buying a hooker.





	

Han held up a few credits to catch the bartender’s attention. “One hypervodka.”

He hopped up on a stool and turned it around to survey the bar.  _ Not bad - Lando has good taste.  _

It was a high end place - everything looked expensive, from the black and silver interior to the hookers at the end of the bar.

Han ignored the coy grins from that corner and glanced around the rest of room. A brown girl with short, curly hair caught his eye.  _ Looks humanoid. Then again, I’ve been fooled before. _

As Han watched her raise a hand, failing to catch a server’s attention, he couldn’t help but admire her figure from a distance. His eyes trailed up her curvy frame, ending his sightseeing with a wink. She raised an eyebrow, curiousity winning her over. 

She made her way through the crowd and pulled herself up onto a stool next to him. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Han smiled, realizing his drink was ready. He pulled out a few more credits. “Could you make another one for my friend?”

She smirked. “So I’m your friend? We don’t even know each other’s names yet.”

“You saying ‘yet’ has my hopes up.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Han. Now I just need your name and we know each other.”

She took his hand with a girlish laugh. “I’m Megara.”

Han liked how soft her hands were.

The bartender slid her the glass and she raised it in a toast. “To new friends.”

Han swallowed his drink in one gulp, the bartender quickly replacing it with the incentive of a big tip. 

Megara sipped much slower. “So what brings you here? Not to be cliché but I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“A friend recommended it.” Han smiled.

“And where is this friend?”

“Not here.” Han lifted his glass again. “I’m all alone tonight.”

Megara’s lip quirked, which sort of turned Han on in a strange way. “What a coincidence.”

Han really liked this girl, and couldn’t say that about most people. “What do you say we get a booth?”

Megara led the way, giving a pair of unsavoury characters a simple look before taking over the table. Han wasn't going to lie, it was hot.

“I have a question,” Megara leaned in. “Out of all the girls in this bar, why choose me to - how should I say - copulate with?”

Han withdrew a little, surprised. “Woah sister, why do you automatically assume that?” It was true but girls never called him out on it.

She found the blatant lie quite amusing. “Oh come on, we both know how this is going to end.” She leaned back and took a drink. “This is the phase where we decide if the other is a good partner, and guess what their kink is. Everyone has one.”

Han was taken aback but chuckled. “I mean I won’t deny it. I’m crossing things off as we speak.”

She took another drink and tipped her to the corner. “You ignored the prostitutes so obviously you think you’re classier than that. Or you’re scared that they’re half-Sarlaac down there.”

Han choked. “You’re quite observant. Well why don’t you tell me a bit about them? Let’s see if I end up with them or you”

Megara slid down and put an arm around him. She subtly pointed to a pale blue humanoid with red hair. “That’s Grinkko. I’ve heard she’s into black vinyl and actually does have a Sarlaac down there.” She turned to Han, a smile dancing across her lips. They were very close. “No judgement, if that’s your thing.”

Before Han could refute she continued down the line. “Kasadia-” A tall, green woman with a suspiciously fake looking set of boobs. “-once hit on me. Probably not your type. She’s a great kisser though.”

Han lifted his hands in surrender. “Alright, I get it. You’re just trying to freak me out so I go with you. I get it.” 

Megara laughed and drained her glass. “You’ve got that right.” Her hand slid down and found Han’s crotch. “You truly understand me.”

Han felt his pants tighten immediately. “Not here,” he muttered huskily. He put an arm around her to further conceal the two of them. 

She chuckled softly. “Let’s cross exhibitionism off the list.”

Han couldn’t even muster a laugh, the blood was out of his brain and  _ Gods _ how was a little over-the-pants action getting to him so bad?

She straightened up a little to reach his ear, nibbling and whispering bad things. 

Han couldn’t take more than a couple minutes - it had been too long. “Come on.”

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar and down a few blocks towards the hangar where the Falcon was waiting. The two ran up the ramp that Chewie had apparently left down. Han hit the button and as it shut he pushed her up against the wall.

His hands slid down her body and hooked under the hem of her dress, lifting up. She threw off his vest and helped him take off his shirt as well. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him carry through a door. His personal quarters seemed suspiciously tidy for a smuggler. 

“Were you- were you expecting company?” She gasped between kisses as she struggled to get his trousers off. 

She felt him grin into a kiss. “I’m always optimistic.”

He pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her neck and fiddling with the clasp of her bra. He tossed it across the small room and took her right breast into his mouth. He sucked hard and then gently scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin. 

Not expecting it, Megara moaned loudly. Encouraged, he did the same to the other as she ripped off their respective underwear and flipped them over. She settled on his hips and ground down on his hard cock. He choked out a groan as she went back and forth - it was teasing her just as much as him and he knew it. Her jaw was slightly dropped as she closed her eyes. She was only here for a quickie.

Han suddenly sat up, pulling her flush against him. He hooked his hands under her ass and lifted her up a little, then letting her sink down onto him. 

The sound she made was sinfully beautiful. Their chests were pressed together, and Han just lowered his head to suck on her neck while she rode him. It wasn’t fast but it wasn’t sweet either. 

Megara’s hand went to touch herself but Han got there first. He pressed her clit so perfectly she almost came undone with one touch. 

Han shifted his hips slightly and suddenly hit the spot deep inside her. Megara’s head dropped back, groaning long and loud. Her tightening around him was enough to push Han over the edge as well.

They collapsed back onto the mattress, panting slightly. 

Megara wasn’t going to be pulled into post-coital cuddling - she had nailed Han for that the moment she had set her eyes on him - so she jumped up as soon as she had her breath. Han was a little disappointed but wasn’t surprised. There were also few women he had met that looked just as sexy getting dressed than getting undressed, which he watched hungrily. 

She stepped into her shoes and ran a hand through her hair. “Well, thanks Han. You make so few friends in this town,” she winked.

Han pulled on his trousers and walked her to the ramp. She gave him a peck on the lips before walking down. 

He leaned on the doorframe and stuck his hands in his pockets. Wait, why could he fit both hands in his-

He looked down and back up, jaw on the floor. Megara was standing in the doorway of the hangar, waving his small credits wallet. “Thanks for the tip!” And blew a kiss before disappearing around the corner.

Chewie couldn’t understand later when Han told him he wasn’t even mad.

 


End file.
